


Good Freinds

by Dawnfire321



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnfire321/pseuds/Dawnfire321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kel is confused, Neal's an idiot and Dom decides it's time to act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Freinds

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I last wrote anything new, I know. I have been focusing on my original work- I'm writing a novel- but this idea popped into my head and demanded to be written. Who am I to say no?

 

Dom was taking the scenic route back to the own barracks from visiting the city to do his midwinter shopping. For the record, he _wasn't_ going through the knights wing in hopes of running into Kel. As he approached Kel's door he saw several of her friends slumped against the wall. 

“What's all this, then?” Dom asked, stopping and crossing his arms, an eyebrow shooting up in suspicion.

“Listen for yourself.” Neal was sitting on the floor, face buried in his hands.

Dom stepped closer to the door and doubtfully pressed an ear against the door. He was about to accuse his cousin of being a pervert when he realize that the sounds he was hearing wasn't lovemaking but someone crying softly. “Why is Kel crying?” He asked voice low.

“I don't know!” Neal exclaimed throwing his hands up.

“Tobe said she's been like that for at least an hour.” Owen frowned. Even his curls seemed to droop.

“And you all have just been sitting out here while she cries her eyes out.” Dom said dryly. _Idiots,_ Dom decided firmly. Dom scoffed and knocked and the door. “Kel, are you alright?”

The room beyond fell silent. Then a shaky voice answered, “I'm fine.”

Dom sighed. He turned back to the three young men in hall. “Any clue why she's so upset?” All he got was a shrug and a shaken head. “Kel, I am coming in.” Dom called again before opening the door.

Kel was curled in on herself on her bed, tear tracks down her face. Dom crossed the room in quick strides, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking her hands. “Kel, what's wrong?”

“Nothing. I'm just being silly.” Kel answered, with a sniffle and a weak smile. Dom just waited. “Well, it's Cleon...”

“Your old sweetheart?” Dom thought he did a good a good job hiding any bitterness he might have for the young man. Kel nodded. When she didn't continue, Dom took a guess. “You still love him?”

“No. It isn't _that._ I never loved him. I don't think I even liked him much. I was relieved when he broke things off. Does that make me a bad person?” Kel looked so vulnerable and sad. Dom had never seen her like that.

“No. You aren't a bad person.” Dom assured.

“He's in the city now. He is just acting like we never happened. And I don't know what I should think or feel around him, how I should act.”

“You're confused. That's understandable.” Dom squeezed her hand.

“Cleon was so nice, though. He really did care about me. He told me I was beautiful.” Kel started to cry. “No one else thinks I'm beautiful.”

“That is far from true.” Dom protested. “I think you are very beautiful.”

Kel sat up and hugged him tightly. “You're a good friend Dom.”

Dom flinched.

***

“So how is she?” Neal asked as soon as Dom shut the door behind him. “Why was she crying?”

Dom gave Neal a scathing look and kept walking.

***

“She told me I'm a good friend. A good friend; what does that even mean?” Dom grumbled to himself. “What if I don't want to be her friend?”

It was then that Dom made the decision to act.

***

Dom cornered Kel outside a library the next day. “Hi, Dom.” She said shyly.

“Kel, I have something I need to say. I am tired of being a good friend. I don't want to be your friend anymore.”

Kel's brow wrinkled in confusion. “Dom?”

Dom cupped Kel's cheek and kissed her softly. He pulled back and searched her face. “I never knew you felt that way.” Kel said after a pause.

“I understand if you don't feel the same. I'll go back to being your friend, and we won't have to talk about this again..” Dom said quickly. Kel silenced him by standing on her toes and kissing him again,


End file.
